James' Marauder
by Fiona K Sparrow
Summary: Harry is 10 years old and is living with his own parents, and has a little sister who is 9 years old. Wormtail is dead, and Harry joins the Marauders in their dangerous adventures. All current chapters are beta-ed and I will make sure a chapter is beta-ed before posting it, I will say in authors notes if it isn't.
1. Chapter 1: Waffle?

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THINGS YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO JKR**

* * *

"Daddy Daddy! When will my Hogwarts letter arrive!?" I asked my father urgently.

"Oh, don't worry," laughed James Potter, "It will come soon enough Harry, besides, your only 10,"

"Alright then," I said, before running off to play with my little sister.

"What did Daddy tell you?" Evelyn asked me as I walked in.

"Daddy said that since he was one of the Marauders he got to use the map and he showed it to me! He also said that I would be going to Hogwarts next year!"

"Hogwarts?" my sister asked inquiringly,

"It's the place where Daddy leaned all his magic!"

Now I took pleasure in watching my sister's eyebrows raise at this, "Really!?"

"Yup," I said, satisfied and my sister's reaction.

Suddenly Evelyn burst out crying and ran into the kitchen where Mommy and Daddy were talking.

"Why Evelyn," said Mommy, "What's the matter with you?"

"H-H-Harry said that he was going to Hogwarts next year!" she hiccuped, "Why can't I go too!?" and she burrowed her head in her mother's arms as she started crying again.

"Why Evelyn," said Daddy, "You'll get to go too,"

"Yes, but I want to go with Harry! Besides, I'll be missing him!"

I felt a little sorry for my little sister, I would miss her too, "It's okay sis," I said, "I'll be at Hogwarts waiting for you when you get there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, and just be sure to come over and sit right by me once you're sorted."

"Okay," she said, "I'll come and play with you now."

So I went outside with my sister to play. Both of us ran straight for our own miniature broomsticks, we had a lot of fun on them. We zipped around the house, and I won every time, so we decided to do something else.

"Hey Ev!" I shouted my sister's nickname at her as she zoomed past me,

"Yeah?" she said when she had turned around.

"Why don't we kinda practice for Quidditch? You know, toss the waffle around."

"Okay, sure!" she said,

"I'll get the waffle!" I shouted landing on the ground and running inside.

"Dad?" I ask him when I get back to the kitchen,

"Where's your sister Harry?" my mom asks me,

"Oh, she's out on her broomstick-" I begin,

"Harry," my father says sternly, I know what is coming, and I hang my head in shame. "I already told you not to leave your sister alone on her broomstick."

"I'm' sorry Daddy, I was just coming in to ask if we could have the waffle,"

"HA HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA!" my father bursts into hysterical laughter, what's he laughing at? "HARRY!" he finally gasps, "It's-not-the-WAFFLE! IT'S A QUAFFLE!" As he stops laughing I notice my mother's also smiling a bit.

"Here you go Harry," she said, handing me the waffle-I mean the Quaffle,

"Thanks Mom," I say, before hurrying back outside.

"Harry!" Evelyn calls out, I look above me to see her circling around in the air high above me like a hawk, "Have you got the waffle?"

This time it's my turn to start laughing as I zoom up level to her, "Yup," I say, "And It's 'Quaffle' not 'waffle'"

"Oh-okay," she said, "But that's how you said it last time,"

"Yes, I know, but that's 'cause I forgot before Daddy reminded me,"

"Oh, okay, well can we start playing with the waff-Quaffle now?"

"Sure! Try and catch it"

I throw it over to her but as she swerves away from it, a big scoreboard and some hoops rise up out of the ground, and my ball passes right through and the scoreboard marked me up some points.

When I look down, sure enough Daddy has his wand out and he has just made us a Quidditch set-up.

I do a loop in the air from excitement, and in that time, Evelyn had called out, "I'm gonna get you back for that!" and had passed the ball over my head before I had a chance to react.

Mommy had come out now, and even though she's not a big fan of Quidditch, she usually watches our games.

Then, to show off for Mommy, I zoom upwards towards the sky, before zooming back down again, using the tail of my broom to swat the ball away from the hoops that I'm guarding.

Then something happens, as I'm still zooming downward, I try to tilt back up, but the momentum, and gravity are both working as a team to pull me downwards. I'm tiring myself out trying to pull up it was useless.

Then I saw from the corner of my eye, Mommy pull out her wand, obviously making sure I didn't get hurt. When I saw Daddy speaking to her and pushing her wand down slightly. "No, Lily, he'll be fine." he said, Mommy looked a little scared, but put her wand away.

I was also scared, were they gonna let me do this on my own? I can't, I was trying and it wasn't working. Suddenly, as I neared the ground and braced for impact, still pulling up on my broom, I felt the air around me stir, and I easily pulled up and swung gracefully through the air!

I looked at Daddy..and he didn't even have his wand out! So he didn't do it with magic!

Then I saw that my sister was watching me, she was scared for me, but she also trusted Mommy and Daddy. I saw the Quaffle and raced for it zooming faster and faster, until Evelyn saw my speeding towards her.

She turned around, caught the Quaffle, and through it into my hoop and evened the score before I could turn around.

As the Quaffle went through the biggest hoop, I followed it through, and caught it. Then I turned around and started going downwards, my sister was too far away to call to me, and she thought that I was ending the game, so she came down with me-NOW, I thought and shot the ball upwards, my plan had worked! She had come down to see if I wanted to stop playing...which meant she wasn't guarding the hoop!

As she neared the ground and saw me push the hoop up she turned and zoomed after it, she got level with it, and kept going. Then she got a little ahead of the Quaggle and kept going, trying to time it to hit her broom and bounce off, like I did, but it didn't work.

I could see as she got more, and more ahead of it, she thought she had got it because it hit her broom but it was too near the bottom, so it just passed right through and into the goal.

My sister was mad, and I knew what was coming. Because when she got mad, she always wanted to get me back! So I quickly zoomed up and became level with my hoops just as the ball came racing towards me. I bravely stood my ground and the Quaffle bounced of the tip of my broomstick and went racing back towards my sister.

She tried to veer out of the way, but it still hit her legs, I flinched and my mother had her hand in her pocket with her fingers closed around her wand. Evelyn was fine, and even though it didn't hurt her, she still wanted to even out the score.

So she ducked and shot towards the ground pulling up behind my hoops. I knew what she was doing and laughed, she had gone around me to throw while I just had to turn around. I braced myself at the highest hoop, knowing that it was the biggest, so it would be easier to get through.

My sister, apparently, had a different plan. One of the things that was hard when dealing with my sister, was that she had the best poker face ever. You could never tell what she was thinking in any situation! So I could never look at her face to see what her best move was. My father was a good face reader, and he couldn't even know what Evelyn was thinking at times!

I couldn't even look at her eyes to see where she would throw, because she also masked her eyes. She sometimes looked at me and then would throw the ball somewhere else. Sometimes, though she would look right at the place where she was going to throw it, and then throw it there. Other times, she would look somewhere not at me and then throw it at me. Sometimes she would look somewhere other than at me, and then throw it neither where she was looking nor right at me! So with her, you could just never tell!

Right now I tried hard to read her face, but it was still unreadable. I saw her looking at the highest hoop that I was by, and somehow just knew that he would throw it there.

So I braced myself for the impact. But it never came. As she was focused intently on the hoop I was by, she threw it at one of the lower hoops. I watched as it sailed downward towards the left hoop. Then I saw that it bounced off the left hoop. When I did a loop in the air, I saw that I shouldn't have because it went zooming towards the right hoop and went through. SCORE!

We then decided to quit the game, so Evelyn won. EVELYN WON! She's NEVER won before! Sometimes she's really good at it and she manages a tie, but she's NEVER won before! Mom and Dad are probably going to invite Padfoot and Moony over for a celebration dinner.

One time Dad said something about how there used to be 4 Marauders instead of just 3. He said that the other Marauders nickname was Wormtail. I don't like the sound of that at all, it just seems like a pretty ugly name to me!


	2. Chapter 2: What the Quaffle?

"Good game darlings!" my mother praised as we got off our broomsticks and started doing silly bows, while Mom and Dad clapped. "But I think it's time for lunch now, anyone hungry?"

"I'm starving, Mom!" I replied, "Especially after Evelyn winning! Wow, I never would have dreamed!"

"Ha," said Dad, "Don't worry, son, you'll be the best Quidditch player ever! I'm sure that Moony and Padfoot will be surprised that you won, Ev! This is your first time, so keep at it. If you keep practicing, you'll both be able to hit the smaller hoops just as easily as the big one!"

Dad kept on rambling about how good a job we did, how we could improve, and a bunch of other stuff, but I tuned it out and started eating.

"What do you want to do sis?"

"Oh I'm just going to go read a book,"

"Read a book!? Again!? You do that all the time! Why don't you come and play with me?"

"No,"

"Ugh,"

I wandered off trying to find something to do. I was tired of my broomstick. Maybe I could go play with Dad? Now _that_ was an idea

"Yes?" Dad said, looking up from the daily prophet.

"Can you come out and play with me?" I repeated.

"Ok, I'll finish reading a couple more paragraphs," he said, "Just remember that you're a half-blood, and that by marrying your mother I decided to be a half-blood." He laughed at his own joke, it was just something Dad did. Whenever he was doing something and he didn't want to be interrupted, he would say that. Because if you're a half-blood, then half the time you can do whatever you want, and the other half of the time you have to be doing what other people want. If you're a Pureblood, then you get to do whatever you want all the time, and if you're a Muggle-born then you always have to do what other people want you do to. So I'm a half-blood, Mom's a Muggle-born, and Dad's a pure-blood. So Dad used to be able to do whatever he wanted (in his sense of speaking), and then when he married Mom, he had a wife who was Muggle-born, so she could never do what she wanted to do and always had to serve others. So they kind of cancelled each other out. So it was like we were all half-bloods.

I wandered outside wondering what to do. A couple minutes later Dad came from around the house holding both broomsticks in one hand, and a big bag in the other.

I looked curiously at the bag as I took my broomstick.

From inside the bag Dad brought out the Quaffle.

I groaned.

"Don't worry," he said, "We're not going to play, I just wanted to help you to practice aiming."

"Ok Dad!" I said, brightening up, "I'd love to beat Ev by a _lot_ the next time we play!"

"Alright!" He said. "aim for the hoop on the left."

I took the Quaffle, hopped on my broomstick, and flew through the air to the familiar position right by one set of hoops.

Dad flew over to the other set. "Ready?" he called.

"Ready, Dad!" I replied. Then I saw Dad aim and throw the Quaffle. It came whizzing towards me. I caught it, and started aiming.

"I won't be trying to block you right now; we'll get to that later. For now, just practice on getting it through the hoop."

I said nothing as I threw the Quaffle to the left of Dad. It zoomed down and struck the bottom of the hoop.

"You need to either be farther away or else you have to be closer to the ground where it is." Dad called.

I chased down the Quaffle and tried again. I backed up this time. Aimed, and throw. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, the Quaffle had passed Dad who was hovering behind the hoops.

I did a loop for joy. Then I raced through the big hoop, and passed Dad. Racing for the hoop. Then I saw something I would never forget as my back was turned away from Dad, chasing the Quaffle. I slightly turned my head to see his reaction. Which was to pull out his wand and mutter something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

I smiled, thinking it was something like a speed boost. It was, thought it wasn't the kind I had expected. Because when I looked back in front of me, the Quaffle was out of sight. I raced around the house. Then I saw it, it seemed like it had gained speed. Like it had a speed charm on it.

"DAD!" I hollered.

I heard Dad bursting with laughter, but finally managed to say, "Deal with it!" I wished I had magic, so that I could just 'accio' it to me. Dad would be surprised. I tried anyway, though, but without success.

This made me all the more determined to catch it. To show Dad that even if it was fast...I was faster! I zoomed after it. Around the house a couple times, dodging trees and around other obstacles.

After a few minutes, it seemed that Dad had gone inside. Probably to tell Mom, I mused. I kept chasing it, sometimes it flew out of my sight, but I knew it was there. There was one time when I almost had it, hand outstretched, wishing that it was smaller so I could pluck it out of the air. So I let go of my broom, tightened my knees around it, and reached out. It was there, just a couple inches out of reach. I was about to take it (and I could have sworn I had touched it) when it spun away.

"What!" I said out loud, he had also put a _spinning_ charm on it! Oh dear! Suddenly Dad walked out of the house with Mom behind him.

"Time's up!" he called,

 _What I didn't know that there would be time! He never said anything about time!_

Dad could clearly see my frightened face, and he knew that I wanted so badly to succeed. Then he said, loudly and clearly, "Accio!" And the Quaffle started whizzing back towards him.

I hovered, dumbfounded, in the air for a second before turning to action. I ignored the smile on my Dad's face, and zoomed after it. It was only a couple yards from Dad when I intercepted it. I was flying as fast as I could, and a big gust of wind flew at Dad as I zoomed past. Holding the Quaffle in the air, I was gasping for breath at the impact.

"Wow!" Dad exclaimed like he had already exclaimed about a hundred time already. He had seen me let go of the broomstick, and could not stop talking about it. Mom had saved herself by leaving the room, but I couldn't do that since he was talking to me.

"Dad," I reminded him, "I'm a half-blood,"

"Alright, alright," he said, beginning to leave the room, but then sharply turned back, "But be sure to keep doing tricks like that!" then, and he left I heard him mumble something like, "Well that's another thing I'm going to have to tell the other Marauders."

Author's Note: Well, how do you like it? Please give a review! The next chapter is going to be a very short one. It will be about the Marauders' stay. Don't expect me to update regularly.


End file.
